


All Tensed Up

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Reader has a hard time falling asleep so she goes to Steve for a massage that leads to more. Smut.





	All Tensed Up

Tossing and turning you couldn’t fall asleep. You were stressed and it was driving you mad. You stretched, and tried to turn over again to get comfortable. It was no good.  You were stressed out and tense and you just couldn’t get to sleep. You kicked off your covers and got of bed. 

Padding out of your room in the compound, you walked towards Steve’s door. Knocking to let him know you were about to come in. he was used to this, being best friends you often were in each other’s rooms during the day and night. He was sleeping soundly and you felt bad for intruding on him, but you needed one of his back rubs. Poking him in the shoulder you whispered his name to wake him up.

“Steve. Stevie, wake up. I need a favor.” 

He opened one eye. “What is it, Y/N? It’s late. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I need a back rub. I can’t sleep.”

He tried to roll over. 

“Come on, please. You know your back rubs always help me.” You begged. “I promise I’ll go right to sleep afterwards.”

He grunted.

“I’ll make you your favorite breakfast in the morning.” You offered.

Sighing he sat up and scooted over on his bed. “Come on, then. Let’s get this over with.”

You giggled at his mock anger. Taking off the shirt you slept in leaving only your bra and panties on you settled on his bed and stretched out. You thought nothing of being in just your underwear around him in the privacy of his room

He should have been used to seeing you like this, having seen you in different states of undress over the months. He had given you back rubs before, but you were usually clothed in at least a shirt. Since you considered him your best friend, you were as comfortable around him as you were around Natasha, but seeing you laid out waiting for his hands on your body did something to him.

Trying to focus his mind on the task at hand instead of what he really wanted to do with you, he leaned forward and began massaging your back. Starting at your shoulders and moving down your back slowly. You sighed in contentment at the feel of his strong hands on you. When he would work on a particularly tense spot, you’d let out a moan. The sounds going straight to his groin, causing him to get harder the more he touched you. 

“That feels so good, Stevie.” You moaned as he worked out a spot right at your lower back.  “Right there.”

Hearing those words he decided to go for it. He stopped rubbing your lower back, and replaced his hands with his soft lips, kissing you above the curve of your ass. He peppered kisses up your back, lightly going up from the dip in your back to your spine. Each place where his lips had met your skin tingling. 

He hovered over you now, hands on either side of your shoulders. He dipped his head, kissing from your right shoulder to the base of your neck to your left shoulder. You let out another moan and he kissed your ear, sending shivers down your spine, causing wetness to gather in your underwear. 

“Do you feel better now?” He whispered in your ear.

“Yes.” You breathed out, wiggling your ass against him feeling how hard he was for you.

“Good. Now turn over.”

You readily obliged, turning over under him. He bent down and captured your lips with his. Your hands slid up his muscular back to his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. You felt his tongue touch your lips and you parted them, allowing his to dance with yours. Your legs came up and wrapped around his waist pulling him down on top of you. He rested on his forearms, slowly grinding into you. You threaded your fingers in his hair tugging gently at the locks.

Slowly he kissed down your jaw, to your neck, all the while grinding against you. He sucked and bit at your neck, causing a low groan to escape your throat. You knew it would leave marks, but you didn’t care, you loved knowing that others would see he marked you a his. 

He moved further down, kissing the valley between your breasts. Pulling down one cup of your bra, he began to kiss and lick at your sensitive nipple, twirling his tongue around the hardened nub. You arched your back, reaching underneath your body to undo the clasp, discarding it to the floor. Once your other breast was free, he moved to it, giving it the same attention as the other. 

You moaned out his name, loving the sensation of his mouth on you. He kissed further down you body, stopping right at the waistline of your panties. Hooking his fingers under the elastic, he pulled them down. You raised your hips up so he could take them all the way off. He tossed them on the floor along with your bra.

He lay between your legs, eyeing your dripping wet core. Taking a finger he slipped it a little way in, coating the tip in your juices. He took it out and tasted it.

“You tasted as good as I imagined.”

“Why don’t you taste some more?” You suggested, wanting to feel his tongue inside you.

Not needing anymore coaxing, he lifted your thighs on his shoulders and dove in. He licked a stirpe up your lips, causing you to shiver at the feel of his warm breath and tongue. He slid his tongue inside you, eliciting more moans to fall from your lips. You bucked your hips against his face, his nose hitting your sensitive clit with every movement. 

He took one hand off your thigh, and brought it down on your stomach, stopping you from moving against him. You whined at the loss of movement, but that whine was turned into a louder moan as he flicked at your clit with his tongue. He licked it a few more time, before finally wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it lightly. You threw your head back in ecstacy, one hand gripping the sheets the other back in his hair. 

Lifting his arm off your stomach, he inserted two fingers into your slick pussy. You arched your back further into his mouth, his fingers hitting a spot deep inside you. Unable to take much more you came for the first time that night, his name mixed with curses falling from your lips.

He crawled back up, so that he was face to face with you, and kissed you deeply again. Sliding his tongue back in your mouth, so you could taste yourself. Your hands moved down his back to his waist, pushing down his sweatpants. He broke the kiss, standing up to pull his pants off. You sat up watching him as his impressive member sprang free from his pants. 

You crawled off the bed and knelt in front of him. You gripped his dick in your hand, stroking it slowly. Feeling the hardness and weight in your hand. You looked up at Steve who was looking down at you with his bottom lip between his teeth. Not breaking contact you leaned down, and licked a stripe on the underside of it. 

“Shit.” he stuttered out. “Don’t stop.”

Taking your cue from him, you licked around the head, swirling the drops of precum that had leaked out with your tongue. He started moving his hips, wanting you to take him in your mouth. You sucked on the tip, making him moan, slowly you took him in inch by inch. When you took as much of him as you could you bobbed your head back and forth, hollowing your cheeks around him. He cursed and grabbed the back of your head and began thrusting his hips. You stopped your movements, letting him slide in and out of your mouth. 

Feeling himself close to coming, he pulled all the way out and walked around to the side of the bed, reaching in a drawer of his nightstand. You followed his movements, admiring his naked body. He pulled out a condom, and tearing the wrapper, slid it on. 

You had stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest you eased him back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. You straddled his hips and kissed him again, rubbing your wetness on his dick. Impatient to be inside you he grabbed your waist and lifted you up, sliding you down on him. 

“Sssteeeve!” You moaned as he stretched you out. He felt bigger inside you than he looked. Once you were used to his size you placed your hands on his shoulders and began to move up and down on him. His hands gripping your waist, helping you to move. 

Stretching out his legs a bit, he leaned back on one arm, the other still around you waist. You began bouncing up and down faster. His hand slid down and gripped your ass and he started thrusting up into you meeting your movements. You threw your head back, moaning loud enough to wake everyone up.

He sat back up and wrapped his arms around you. Scooting back a bit he rolled the both of you over so that you were undeath him again and he began moving in and out of you. You wrapped your legs around him as he rutted into you deeper and faster, nails digging into his back, leaving marks.

“You feel amazing,” he praised you, kissing your neck. “So wet, so tight. So so good.”

He lifted one of your thighs, so he could hit that sweet spot inside of you.

“Cum for me, Y/N. I want to feel you cum around me.”

“I’m so close, Steve, so close. Don’t stop.” You groaned. “Right there, baby. Right there.”

He kept hitting that spot bringing you closer and closer to the edge. With one final thrust you fell over the edge, your orgasm crashing over you in waves. Steve was close behind, feeling you tighten around him. He came with a loud groan. 

His arms shaking, he rolled off of you and collapsed back on the bed. After a beat he got up and stripped the condom off tying it and throwing it in the trash can by the bed. He crawled back on the bed next to you and pulled you close.

You laid across his chest and smiled. You looked up at him. He had his eyes closed but he knew you were looking at him.

“What is it?”

“Just wanted to let you know that I’m not tense anymore.”

“And you owe me breakfast.”

You laughed as you pulled the covers up around the both of you drifting off to sleep soon after.

 


End file.
